


Three Glasses of Jack

by myangelshunter (Beccarez)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bartender Benny, Dean's a bit hurt, Human Benny, M/M, Mostly fluff though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccarez/pseuds/myangelshunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny's just working his shift at the bar tonight when a guy stumbles in looking way worse for ware.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Glasses of Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of my tumblr 30-Day writing challenge! Bartender AU
> 
> As always, all originals can be found at myangelshunter.tumblr.com!
> 
> Enjoy ^_^

Benny had been working for at least six hours when _he_ walked into the bar. It wasn’t anything cliché, but to say the man didn’t catch Benny’s eye would be a lie. The guy was easily six-somethin’, wearing three layers in the middle of May, with thick jeans and hiking shoes to boot. But what actually caught Benny’s attention was the blood running down the side of his face. The guy sat just a seat away from where Benny was standing and asked for a glass of Jack Daniels on the rocks.

“You al’right there brother?” Benny asked, and yes okay he was staring at the guy. But it was mostly out of concern. The gash over the man’s left eyebrow didn’t look too deep…but face wounds always bled heavily. The longer Benny stared, the more he started to realize this guy was worse than he looked. There was a bruise forming along the bottom of his jaw—probably caught a wicked right hook—and his lip looked like it was split earlier…and his nose seemed swollen…yea, definitely swollen because the freckles that dashed over the ridge stood out brightly. He glared up at Benny—and damn those eyes were a fierce green—and Benny wordlessly poured the man his drink.

He also grabbed a clean rag and filled it with ice. “Here. It’ll keep down the swelling.” Benny offered. The man took a healthy swing from his glass and pressed his palm to the bottom of his nose.

“It ain’t still bleeding is it?” The guy asked. Benny shook his head. He could see the blood stain around the guy’s upper lip now, and yea he’d been nursing a nose-bleed earlier…

“Not your nose, but your forehead’s trekkin’ blood all over.” Benny admitted. The man swore and took the rage to press it against his head. “You get caught by the misses’ mister or somethin’?” Benny ventured.

Another swig and the guy was done with the whole glass. “No. But damn I wish.” The guy chuckled. “That would be a bit more dignified.” He held up his glass, thinking there was still some alcohol left. When he noticed it was actually empty, he tapped his glass for a refill. Benny held the bottle against the counter to fill the glass.

“Lay it on me then, what makes this any less dignified?” Benny wondered.

The guy laughed and then winced as he pulled away the rag. It was bloody and the ice was melting in the towel. He grimaced and placed the ice against his forehead again. “This? I got from my brother. Just before he stormed out on me.”

Less dignified…brother was probably younger. Benny nodded slowly, letting the man drink in silence for a heartbeat. “Well, just holler Benny if you need anything else.” Benny spoke as he pushed himself away from the bar.

“Dean,” The man called back to him. “Case you were wondering, the name’s Dean.” Benny glanced back to find the guy smiling weakly at him, and he couldn’t help but return the expression. Benny went back to doing what he does best, getting couples their shots and drinks, popping the tap off a few beers for the guys playing pool in the back, and after about twenty minutes or so he wandered back over to Dean.

The ice had completely melted by this time, but Dean was still pressing the wet cloth against his forehead tenderly. Benny dried his hands on the bottom of his shirt and leaned forward against the counter. “Buzz kicked in yet?” Benny joked. Dean actually chuckled dryly.

“Yea no…gonna need a bit more to nick the pain outta this one.” Dean murmured and Benny wordlessly poured him a third glass, adding a bit more ice into the tumbler while he was at it. “Damn son of a bitch had to have his band on…” Dean practically growled as he rearranged the damn towel against his face.

“You and your brother get into scuffs oft’n?” Benny kept busy while he talked. It was a habit he’d never quite kicked from his restaurant running days, so he was cleaning down the counter corner to Dean’s left while Dean grumbled to himself.

“Wouldn’t exactly be brothers if we didn’t.” Dean admitted, nodding gingerly. “Always over the stupid shit to ya know?”

“Don’t tell me you went hitting on his girl or somethin’ like that.” Benny joked and Dean rolled his eyes. Benny couldn’t help it. The guy looked like the kind that would catch a girl’s eye even if she wasn’t exactly looking, and he probably didn’t turn them away either. Dean took another healthy sip from his glass, letting out a deep sigh afterwards.

“Any better?” Dean asked, pulling the now ruined rag from his face. Benny reached across the bar, taking Dean’s chin in his hand to tilt his head. Dean watched him carefully while Benny inspected the damage. With most of the blood gone, Benny could see the cleaned cut, and he tried not to wince. That must have hurt…

“Yea. It ain’t lookin’ too bad.” Benny finally murmured, letting his fingers slip from Dean’s chin, catching the rough edge of his stumble as his hand dropped. Dean sighed tightly and handed back the rag.

“Thanks for that.” Dean muttered into his glass. He tilted his head back to down the rest of his whiskey. Benny was totally not staring at the way Dean’s throat worked as he swallowed heavily. The front door swinging open caught Benny’s attention, and when he saw Alfie walking towards the back, Benny pushed his dark sleeve aside to check his watch.

“Near quittin’ time?” Dean guessed, setting his glass down in front of Benny.

“Yea.” Benny chuckled. Dean nodded slowly, and Benny took his glass away. “You gonna be okay man?”

Dean stared at the counter while he rubbed the back of his neck. Benny waited patiently as he pushed his sleeves up to his elbows. After a moment, Dean picked his gaze up and waved a hand. “I wouldn’t mind getting a bite to eat, you know any good places?”

Benny blinked because at first the invitation went over his head. But the tiny glimpse of hope in Dean’s gaze solidified his confusion. He smirked in disbelief. Maybe he was wrong with all those cracks about stealing other men’s ladies. Oh what the hell, his shift was over, and despite it all, Benny’s stomach reared up like a begging dog. “Yea. I know this burger joint just across the highway that’s open late. Lemmi grab my coat and I’ll drive.”

“Man after my own heart.” Dean grinned, and Benny wasn’t sure if he was being honest or if it was the three glasses of Jack talking. Either way, Benny was having a good end to his night.


End file.
